yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest for Wisdom Part 2
The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 is the twelve episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot In the Planet Phaedos, Sunset Shimmer encountered a strange warrior in a turquoise robe. As she draws her Light Wisdom Keyblade, The Robe Warrior showed herself as Dulcea who just witness a Keyblade wielder. Sunset explained why she arrived in Phaedose. She gained Dulcea's trust after the last group of power rangers who seek the power source survived and succeed it, Sunset asks to teach her to fight, Dulcea agreed to be her mentor. Back on the planet earth, Sombra Resurrected the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok and the Five Fingers of Poison, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja. The Harmony Force Rangers must buy Sunset enough time to stop them, With some help from the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers. On top of that, Sunset must come home and save her friends from the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison. Sunset's First Encounter/Dulcea agrees to teach Sunset Sunset was surprised for when she saw as a strange warrior in a turquoise robe, She wields her Light Wisdom Keyblade and the warrior reveals to be Dulcea. Sunset told her that she was here to earn the Wisdom Morpher's power. She asks Dulcea if she would teach her, And she agreed to be her mentor. The Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison returns/More help came from allies Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair, Sombra has finished resurrecting a lot more beast, The Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok and The Five Fingers of Poison, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja. Back on earth, Master Mao appeared in spirit and warned Ransik about the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison as Princess Shayla, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn arrived. They told him that the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers are on their way to help Twilight and her friends. Twilight checks on Sunset/Sunset's training with Dulcea Later, Twilight was about to check on Sunset. Then, Dahlia told her that she at the Planet Pheados to train with Dulcea. Back at Planet Phaedos, Dulcea was teaching Sunset how to use her powers while wielding her Light Wisdom Keyblade. She was getting good as her fighting skills were great, Dulcea was proud to be a great teacher. The Power Rangers prepare to fight the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison Back with the Mane 6, The Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers, They are up against the Org Generals the Five Fingers of Poison. Sunset Shimmer has come home Just then, Sunset came to the rescue and the Mane 6 discovered that she earned the Wisdom Morpher from Ransik. Soon, Susnet became the new Wisdom Ranger. The Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers began their team effort put a stop to the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Samurai Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mentor Ji *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Princess Shayla *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Retinax *Nayzor *Mandilok *The Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: "The Samurai's Journey Part 2" and a reference from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 5: "The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows". Transcript *The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225